None Spared: Covert Ops
Synopsys 1978, during the Eve of the Cold War, the US and USSR were oftenly attacking each other both militarily and politically, but this year was the last straw, 2 East German soldiers voluntarily cross the Berlin Wall and conflict erupts around the World, General Richard Wayne from the US Army commands NATO forces in the Iranian-Soviet border, while another General named Robert Weiss commands troops in Siberia. The Baader-Meinhof terrorist group gains force and starts hiring guns and plot against the German Goverment. Chapter 1: The Last Straw June 1978, 2 Nationale Volksarmee cross the East-West German border after recieving orders to do so. The Bundeswehr spots them and a Bundeswehr captain named Heinrich Kahn said: "Achtung! Sie Verlassen den Sowjetischer Sektor" (Attention, you are leaving the Soviet Sector). Then, his squad evacuates West Berlin. East German forces call support from the USSR, Poland, ChSSR, Bulgaria, Albania and Romania, while West German forces call support from the USA, UK, France, Belgium, Netherlands, Denmark and Norway. Chapter 2: Beware the Rebels Some time after June 1978, Rote Armee Fraktion takes hostages in a post office in Hamburg, West Germany. A German GSG9 team under the command of Lt. Helmut Krauss via a GSG9 van. Upon their arrival, armed gunmen fired at the vans. A prolongued firefight between the German counter-terrorist unit and the RAF occured right in the post office's parking lot. Shortly after more RAF gunmen arrive with heavy explosive ordnance to resist the GSG9 troops, but the Germans were able to neutralize the heavy ordnance operators before they could cause any damage. The fighting was prolonged for another hour before the German GSG9 could push into the post office and secure the hostages. Chapter 3: First Strike NATO forces arrive to the Turkish-Soviet border to push the Soviet Armed Forces back before they could strike. Chapter 4: Red Snow ﻿More NATO forces arrive iceclimbing to Archangel under the command Jens Lemkuhl. They spot 3 hostiles with a machine gun emplacement. After Lemkuhl orders to engage the emplacement, after 10 minutes of combat, the squad destroys the MG. The team proceeded to it's objective, the Hangar. "Tachenko, Skogensman, go to a good sniping spot". Tachenko was son of Nikolai Tachenko, who defected from the USSR in the 1950's, but he was born in Minsk, Belarus, because he couldn't make it out with his son and his wife Olya Kyznetsova. Tachenko spotted 6 targets. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 shots from his SSG 69, he used his entire load, but killed 2 tangos with one shot. After the team entered the Hangar, a MiG-25 crew was ready to take off, but they were killed. Soon after this event, Warsaw Pact troops regrouped in front of the 5 men unit. Major Petrov aimed his KS-23 to Lemkuhl's team, but an Alouette III helicopter came from the cliff and killed the Communist forces. Chapter 5: Most Dangerous Man in Europe Some place near the East German border, in Northern Germany. GSG 9 teams arrive by helicopter to an abandoned hotel seized by the nazis in 1943, known as the Grand Fjord, where nazis organized military offensives. A plutonium dealer uses this place as a safehouse, his name is Gerhard Wachalowski. Helmut Krauss and his team, Albert Fesl, Wolfgang Schneller and Rudolf Wagner enter the building. The GSG-9 squad finds valuable objects left behind after the Allies entered the heart of the Reich. The GSG-9 enters the room where the plutonium dealer was and kill him. Chapter 6: Boxing Xalapeño down In the Caucasus mountains, close to the Soviet Republic of Chechnya, an M60 tank known as "Boxing Xalapeño" is stranded. Carson and his team make their way through the forest, but ambushes with landmines and snipers are a common sight, especially in forests. So NATO has a Kanonenjagdpanzer to cover NATO's 6:00. When they finally reach the zone, they find out only 3 men were left to secure the tank, while the other 28 were KIA. Pave Low support was close, but a Zu-23 machine gun was covering the Soviet skies. Vigneron puts some charges and BOOM!. The Pave Low arrives and secures the tank. Chapter 7: Extraction December 31st, 1979, Hong Kong. A team of NATO Covert Ops consisting of Volodymyr Tachenko and Lemkuhl is sent to extract a defector, who is an old friend of Tachenko. When the team arrives, a man known as Sergey Valuev punches Lemkuhl, but Tachenko then kicks this man, who proceeds to knock him out. "Not this time, Communist" says this mysterious man, aiming his Hi-Power pistol. "Valuev?" exclaims Tachenko, who proceeds to tell him why they are here. Suddenly, PLA breaches the building, Tachenko hands Valuev his HK33, they finally escape, only to encounter more PLA. But Valuev had prepared for the occasion and had Semtex in the room. After the Semtex explodes, they run towards an armory with FAMAS's, M1949's, and even a .44 Magnum. Thanks to these weapons, they made it out of Hong Kong. Chapter 8: Blood-Stained tracks Valuev informs about 3 supply routes in Russia, destination: Archangel, NATO troops deploy a SPz Marder, Lemkuhl is in command of the team. "Skogensmann, get to the MG", said Lemkuhl. "Tell us, Valuev, are we to expect enemy opposition". "Yes, Lemkuhl, at least 20 foot mobiles inbound". The Marder team saw a maze of trenches, and Communists popping like moles. But their RPGs were no match to modern armor in the Marder, after clearing the trenches, Panavia Tornados bombed the supply routes and Western Bloc forces carved deeper into Moscow. Chapter 9: Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit Rote Armee Fraktion hold and airplane with 45 hostages in Damascus, Syria. It was coming from Riyadh, Arabia, but RAF intercepted the plane and held it in Syria. GSG 9 forces raid the airport and spot 4 tangos on the runway. They got smoked, afterwards, a RAF sniper targeted our heroes, but luckily he was dispatched before even firing. They were divided in teams, Team 2 spotted 4 terrorists aiming at some hostages. And the team fired, the 4 terrorists fell to the ground. Upon reaching the plane, an Airbus A300, one of the terrorists picks up a 49 year old Swedish man named Paul Svensson, he was just about to be shot when they fired at the terrorists knees, who was the man behind all terror attacks. Chapter 10: Endgame To distract NATO in the Middle East in Arkhangelsk. Oleg Tuganov threatens with Topol Missiles positioned in Baikonur, Kazakhstan. 3 teams of NATO enter the Leninski cosmodrome facilities. Within the cosmodrome, the Topol Missiles are neutralized and Tuganov dies being shot by all NATO operatives. ---- Vietnam Expansion Pack Synopsys 1959, a year when the US entered the Vietnam War to stop the Communist advance towards the Republic of Vietnam. The US, ARVN and UK & Commonwealth SAS fight with Communist forces. In 1975, the US withdraws from the fight and NVA capture Saigon, the capital of South Vietnam. Chapter 1: Hill 137 Hill 137 is where the NVA has many of its artillery, facing the Pacific Ocean, the reason, to stop American and UK ships from entering North Vietnamese waters. 9th Marines are deployed to carve a path and destroy the guns and let the ships throught. Chapter 2: Long Xuyen bridge Australian forces arrive on DUKWs to Long Xuyen, South Vietnam, but Viet Cong elements attack the converging Australian force, but the VCs are outnumbered 9 to 1, so, they have no option but surrender. But some VC combatants keep fighting, and has no effect, the Aussies use heavy ship artillery that kills the VC combatants. Chapter 3: Welcome to the Jungle USMC, ARVN and SAS Joint Ops. The mission is to strike the jungle in Quang Tri province. ARVN and USMC forces encounter heavy resistance while the Australians are in deep problems, but F-4 Phantoms armed with Napalm strike the enemy lines and cripple the NVA infrastructure. Chapter 4: Wet Work MACV-SOG and Navy SEALs deploy soldiers in Cambodia, close to the Ho Chi Minh trail. SEALs are deployed in PBRs to destroy the Ho Chi Minh trail, while MACV-SOG attacks by foot, yet the Viet Cong counter-strike is effective, so Ontos armored vehicles support both SEAL and SOG soldiers. Chapter 5: The Defector An important Soviet general, Vladimir Lukashenko is defecting, he was a key person for WWII and the Korean War, but he was disliked because he was merciful to the surrendering German soldiers. MACV teams breach the perimetre and search for Lukashenko in rat tunnels, far away from the Communists. When they find him, he tells the story of what happened back in 1953. Chapter 6: 13 years ago There are 6 FFL soldiers, an African-American, a French, a German, a Swedish, a Chinese and a Russian. They fight against the Viet Minh who try to stop the French from ruling SE Asia. As the team carves through the jungle, 6 RPG-1 soldiers fire at the squad, they are dispatched. Once they reach a hut where they were supposed to go, they find a Soviet general executing prisoners. As they see him and disarm him, he is mutilated, disemboweled, burnt, castrated and decapitated. Chapter 7: Search and Destroy The Marines assault the the province of Binh Dinh, which is close to the border. NVA forces have a stronghold armed with infantry, artillery, tanks, aircraft and AA Guns. UH-1 Helicopters drop soldiers who destroy the AA Guns and make it possible for F-104 Jets to destroy the aircraft. After that, soldiers are picked and taken to deal with the tanks with support of the allied aircraft. Chapter 8: Defense NVA and Viet Cong strike the US base in Khe Sanh, the US counterattack is strong, but not strong enough to contain the invasion, so, they call air support. (FACT: One of the bombing runs killed 75% of a Vietnamese company). The Bombing is succesful, but a few kilometres away, the VC attack a Special Ops post in Lang Vei, and unfortunately is lost. Chapter 9: Beginning of the End 1968, the North Vietnamese TET offensive is effective against the ARVN and USMC. But they don't surrender, they keep fighting. A SOG team is dragged into a building. This SOG team defends the building until it's overunned. Outside there are ARVN's that are defending the city of Hue. Then, an AH-1 escorted by 3 F-4s bombards the NVA frontlines. The ARVN and SOG keep moving but a massive ambush in a street makes them to escape in PBRs. Chapter 10: Fortunate Son SOG strike a temple in Cambodia, outside the temple are rice paddies with POMZ mines. So they take a mine detector, just before detecting the first mine, VC comes out of nowhere and attack the SOG. Someone uses a flamethrower against the VC, and the VC are killed. Inside the temple are many VC forces and a defecting general. When they find him, he is to be executed. But it is saved and the series ends. Co-op Mode See here Category:None Spared Category:None Spared: Covert Ops